Neuroendocrine tumors (NETs) are tumors arising from cells of the endocrine and nervous systems. Although there are many types of NETs, they share common features. For example, the cells of these neoplasms all have special secretory granules. They also often secrete biogenic amines or polypeptide hormones. The prevalence NETs is estimated to be 35 per 100,000. See Öberg & Castellano, Cancer and Metastasis Reviews 30:3-7 (2011). Somatostatin analogs such as Octreotide LAR are often used. But they only alleviate symptoms by blocking hormone release. Chemotherapies with cisplatin, etoposide and doxorubicin are often administered, but with only marginal effect. Thus, there is still significant need for additional pharmaceuticals and methods for treating NETs.